Carnivale: Ben's Soul Mate
by Aisling Jace
Summary: This is about Ben Hawkins true soul mate. She is the girl that has been in his dreams for years.
1. Chapter 1

_This is in no was shape or form my idea. i was inspired by the creators of Carnivale to write this story. These are not my characters. The only character that is mine is Aisling._

_How about if Ben and Sophie aren't meant to be together…. What if Ben is really meant to be with someone more magical? Some one meant for greatness. Some one rich. Someone poor. Someone that can change reality?_

Chapter 1

_On the outskirts of Tipton, the town is a buzz with talk about a powerful healer named, Benjamin Saint John. He had healed a woman the night before and there was going to be an early morning service starting at 10 AM. But Ben was in the town. He was doing what he called family business. As Ben drove the half mile back, he started to have visions of the "girl in white". "God damn it, if this doesn't stop I will crash the truck." Ben things to himself, "I don't even know her." The road twists, as he got closer to the sight of the revival. Ben comes down the hill and has to stop the car because of all the people who have come to see him. "What's going on here?" Ben asks a woman. "There is a healer." The woman says. Then the people realize that it was Ben. Ben tries to fight off the crowd but Ruthie's son, Gabriel had to carry him to the tent. The show goes on with out any problems. As the "saved" was showing how she was healed, Ben saw the "girl in white". As the show was ending, Ben ran into the crowd. He tried to get the girl but she was gone. _

Ben wakes up. "That did not happen. What the hell is wrong with me?" Ben thinks to himself. Ben rolls over and goes back to sleep.

_Sitting on the steeps of a church, Ben Hawkins watches the town's people walk around. He was waiting for Samson to get out of the church. Samson was up to something. Ben took out a cigarette. Lit the cigarette and started smoking. A girl all in white walks past him. She was heading in to the church. She turns to him and says, "You know that's bad for you?"_

"_I just don't care. What the hell do you care? Its my life. You aint know me." Ben says to the girl._

_She sits down next to him. This is so that she can get what Ben was thinking a better look of him. "It doesn't matter to me. I just wanted to… oh never mind. I thought you were someone else. _

"_OK?" Ben says with a questioning voice. He goes back to his smoking. The girl in white walks in to the church. Samson walks out and gives Ben a look. "You see that beauty? God I wish she would look at me. Did she talk to you Ben?" Samson asks._

"_Yeah, she talked to me. But it aint made any sense. Can we get back now?" Ben asks. Samson starts walking to the car. "She's your match." Samson says to Ben._

Ben wakes up from his dream. "That was a dream. No. It happened. Samson didn't say that. This is not my normal dream." Ben thinks to himself as he walks to get himself some breakfast.

The whole rest of the day he is wondering around not knowing what the hell was going on. They had stopped and he still needed to find his father. He and Samson had two fights about stopping already. But they were making money. So they would have food. It was now about lunch time.

Ben Hawkins sits alone by the cars, out back behind the carnivale. He watches the boys and girls scurry by. They are so carefree, unaware of what happened a few weeks before. Ben was remembering the accident with the Ferris Wheel. Ben had chosen to save a boy's life by taking his mother's life. It was her wish to save her son.

As the images of that tragedy passed though his mind, a young girl, dressed all in white, just like in his dream, walks past him. She is about Ben's age. Young and beautiful. A real looker for that time. She had long black hair and deep brown eyes. She looks at him and says, "It was the devil's work. He did it." "What did you say?" Ben ask looking up at her. Half surprised that it was the girl in his dream. But by now he was use to finding things from his dreams. But it was her the girl that was at the church, a year ago. The one that talked about his smoking. Ben still confused, just stared at the poor girl, wondering who she really was. "The images going though your head. The Ferris Wheel breaking was the work of the devil. I know he is here. He is in California." the girl says.

Ben looks at her strangely. "I am to believe that you can read minds? I don't believe you!" Ben says. The girl turns and looks at Ben, "You're him, our savior, you're the one they speak of, Ben Hawkins you're here to save us." "How the fuck did you know that?" Ben raises his voice. "Don't know, Ben, I just do." she says , "You want to see something? Something so you know I'm not trying to trick you."

Ben stands up walks towards the girl. "Sure you know my name. Do you want me to believe that you have this power? Fine show me what you can do." Ben says. The girl looks at him and all of a sudden the lights turn off and the sound is gone. It was as if the carnivale was shut down for the night and everyone was asleep. "How the fuck did you do that?" Ben questions. "I aint go that answer. But I have been told that you do know." she says and the lights and sounds starts again.

Samson comes running over to them. "What in the name of Jesus fucking Christ did you do now?"

"It aint me. She stopped everything." Ben said point to where the girl was. Samson takes a look and the girl was gone. "God dam it she was just there." "Well if she can do what you say she can we need her." Samson says. "I aint got a clue where she went." Ben says as the girl reappears.

"I see you are looking for little ole me? Oh Ben Hawkins you would have no idea what to do with me. Hi Samson. I know, I know your wondering how I could know your name. That is a simple answer. I was sent here to find this carnivale. Ben you need me to kill the usher. But your not ready for me." She says.

Samson interrupts the exchange she and Ben were having. "I need to know your name, darling. Because I want to take you on full time. We are looking for a card reader."

The Girl replies, "My name is just a Dream." Looking confused, Ben says, "You're the girl. The one in my dream last night. The girl in white."

The girl shakes her head. "I don't think your ready, Ben. Not of this or for me." The girl disappears. The lights go out. The carnivale was shutting down for the night. Ben and Samson just stood there staring at each other. They didn't talk. They were just stunned. Finally Samson says to Ben, "You son-of-a-bitch. Ben go find her. Get her back here." Samson walks off. Ben continues to sit there. He lights a cigarette, he puts it to his mouth and takes a long drag on it.

"That did not just happen. It just didn't happen I was dreaming. Too bad I haven't woken up yet. What could she had meant, not ready. I am ready. I have all the powers." Just then a voice enters his head, "She is not for you. The girl that got away. Sofie." it was the voice of the girl. "I'm going crazy." Ben thought, "This can't be happening to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Samson goes to see Ben. "Did you find the girl?" Samson asks.

"No, she's gone. I couldn't find her but it think she'll be back, tonight." Ben says. Ben walks out of the trailer to see Ruthie. "There was a girl looking for you. She told me she was an old friend."

"I have no idea who she is. She found me and then vanished." Ben says, "I think that she will be back."

Ben walks away. It's noon and the fair ground was busy, filled with people. Ben walks over to the cars. He gets in to the truck and drives into town.

In town, Ben sees the girl everywhere he turned. But, the girl was not even there. Ben was having "flash" images flying through his mind. He was seeing him and the girl as children growing up together. Ben then saw when the girl realized that she had powers. It wasn't that long ago. "A year, she has only know about these powers for a year? She has had them since she was born. I didn't know her as a child. That's weird." Ben thinks to himself, as he walks out of the diner, he sees the girl. She waves at him. "I'm making this up again." He thinks.

"No your not Ben." the girl says, "Now you understand. Now you see."

"Now I see what? I still don't believe you!" Ben says.

"I guess your still not ready," She says as she walks into the diner. She sits down at a table. "Son-of-a-bitch." Ben thought. "Oh hell." Ben follows her into the diner. Ben walks over to the table. "What do you want?" she ask. "To talk to you, Aisling! If you're in my dreams then you must be important. You know everything about me and when you're near I have more power than normal." Ben says. "That's because…" Aisling stops herself as the waitress comes to the table, "What can I get ya?"

"Coffee and she will have…" Ben says. "I'll have tea." Aisling says. Aisling turns her head and looks out the window. The waitress walks away. She comes back with the drinks.

"Well aint you goina talk?" Ben asks Aisling, "I know you were going to tell me something, so why don't you tell me?" he wait's a minute and then says, "Oh hell, you are a crazy bitch. You have some form of powers. Aisling come on talk to me."

"Why you don't believe anything I say Ben Hawkins!" Aisling says as she gets up to leaves. Ben leaves money on the table and follows her.

"Aisling. Stop. We are leaving to day. Samson wants you to come. Hell I want you to come." Ben yells at her. Aisling turns and says, "Your not ready for this Ben."

"I think your not the one ready for this. Your not ready. You don't want to deal with your feelings!" Ben yells. Aisling disappears. "Where the hell did you go now?" Everything had stopped, the people froze. "Come on, Aisling."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was starting to get dark. Ben headed back to the carnivale. By the time Ben got back it was dark. Samson comes over to the car. "Where the hell have you been? The girl is here looking for you."

"Go to hell. She was just with me." Ben says as he walks towards management's trailer. Ben open's the door and walks inside. There is Aisling fast asleep on Samson's bed. "When did she get here?" Ben asks Samson.

"She fainted in the middle of the Midway. That was about one o'clock. Why do you ask?" Samson says, "She has been out since then. Jonesy carried her in here. Ever since then we've been looking for you."

"But we were in a diner together. She was there God-Dam-it. I'm not making this up. Son-Of-A-Bitch, she is playing mind games." Ben says to Samson. "If she can do what I think she can… Ben she is out cold, she can't control what she's got." Samson says to Ben, "I'm going out to check on a few things." Samson walks out of the trailer.

Ben walks over to where Aisling was sleeping. Ben sits on the edge of the bed. "Well, I hope you are, ok. I heard you fainted in the midway. When will you wake up?" Ben says to her as she is sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot although I would love to… but I am happy to say I do own Aisling…. :)

Outside, Ruthie stopped Samson, "Ben seems to have forgotten Sofie. Who is this girl, Samson? She seems to be pure evil."

"For Christ sakes Ruthie, she is not evil. Stop it. Don't you have work to do?" Samson says and walks away from Ruthie.

Ruthie walks into the trailer and sees Ben kissing Aisling. An image comes into Ruthie's mind. She smiles and walks out of the trailer.

"I never was playing games with you. Your just not ready for this." Aisling says to Ben.

Ben looks at her and says, "I am ready for this."

She sits up in bed, "You think you are." Aisling says.

Ben grabs her and pulls her on to his lap. She wraps her arms around him. Ben goes to pull away, but instead puts his arms around Aisling. "I'm ready for this." Ben says.

"You don't understand. If I give you the powers then I will die. I am dying, Ben." Aisling says, "I am not ready to die."

"I can save you." Ben says.

"No you can't do that. I am only meant here for a time. To help you be who you're going to be. Ben that's why you had visions of you and me as children. We never really met, but we did in our dreams. We would play as children do and as we grew we fell in love. That's were our love will stay, Ben Hawkins. Our love will stay in our dreams." Aisling said with tears streaming down her face.

"No, this can't be. Our love… if there is love, there is always away. I can't just sit here and do nothing." Ben says holding her tighter. _"Why am I holding her? She is on my lap. This is wrong." _

"No Ben. It's not. Remember in our dreams was would do this. I would touch you and hug you. And you would do the same. And Ben even with all your powers you can not save me. When I feel your ready I will give you my powers. Then I will no longer be here." Aisling paused, "We have to let this happen. Ben, just hold me."

Aisling closes her eyes and falls asleep in Ben's arms. Soon Ben had fallen asleep too.


End file.
